Driving Lessons
by o.ForeverYoung.o
Summary: House is horrified when he discovers that Cameron doesn’t know how to drive a stick, and insists that someone teaches her...Set sometime during Season 5.


**Driving Lessons**

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately don't own "House" or any of the characters associated with it.

**A/N: **Okay, so I know that I really should be updating "Somewhere Only We Know", but I just had this idea and needed to write it down heh.

I hope you enjoy it :)

~*~

It had been a warm summer afternoon at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, and Gregory House was incredibly bored.

In need of entertaining, he headed down to the ER in search of his former female duckling.

He spotted her at the nurse's station scribbling down notes in a chart, her long, blonde curls falling over her face as she did so. He smacked his cane down on the counter in front of her, causing her head to fling up in horror.

"Jeez House." She exclaimed after having the opportunity to recover from her momentary shock. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

He frowned at her in amusement. "If that was my intention then I'd be pretty stupid to try and do it in an ER now wouldn't I?

She simply rolled her eyes, smiling slightly, before continuing to finish up the patient's chart.

He began drumming his fingers along the counter in front of her, and she looked back up at him in annoyance. "Can I help you?"

"I'm bored."

"Then go watch your soaps, insult your team, or go run after Cuddy." She shook her head in only slight annoyance, finishing the chart and throwing it under the counter with the others.

"Or…" He trailed off innocently. "We could take that fantastic looking new car your boyfriend just bought for a spin."

Cameron almost let a small laugh slip out from her mouth. "No, we can't."

"Why not?"

"Because there's no way he'd be stupid enough to let you drive it." She pointed out. "The thing is worth a fortune."

"Well duh." House rolled his crystal blues. "But _you _can drive it."

"Actually no, I can't."

House quirked a brow at her. "Why not? Didn't Wally the Wombat give you a set of keys?"

"No, I mean I literally can't drive it." She told him. "I can't drive a stick."

"What?" He blinked a few times, horrified. "But I thought you were from the South…How is that even possible?"

She simply shrugged. "I just never learnt."

"I could teach you." House smiled.

She shook her head, almost laughing. "No way."

"Oh come on, you're no fun anymore not that you're with Kangaroo Jack." He grinned as he watched her face twist in anger.

"Hey." She pointed out. "I'm still plenty fun thank you very much."

"Prove it then."

"Fine." She said defiantly. "When are we doing this?"

"Right now, in the parking lot."

She blinked a few times in uncertainty. "What? Now? How about next week sometime…"

She was suddenly cut off as House started making chicken noises. She glared at him. "Real mature."

"Why thank you." He grinned, choosing to disregard her sarcasm. "Well come on."

She thought carefully for a moment before taking off her lab coat and throwing it down on the counter in defeat. "Fine."

~*~

A few minutes later, they found themselves sitting in House's car, in a secluded part of the parking lot.

"Okay." He started from the passenger's seat. "To turn the car on, press down on the clutch, make sure it's in neutral, and switch on the ignition."

He watched Cameron look down to her feet, then back up to him in confusion. "The clutch?"

House rolled his crystal blues, wondering why it was again that he'd volunteered to do this. "It's the one furthest to your left." He watched her foot move momentarily in the opposite direction and he groaned. "Your other left!"

"Sorry." She said quickly. "I'm nervous."

"It's alright honey, as long as you try your best." He mocked, before smirking when he realized that Cameron hadn't found it as funny as he had.

Holding the clutch down with her left foot, Cameron turned back to House. "Okay. Now what?"

"We need to practice changing gears."

She put her hand on the shifter in horror. Sensing her worry, House laughed. "Here, I'll help you."

He put his hand over hers on the shifter, and Cameron's heart began to thud. How the hell was this supposed to help her drive?

"This is first gear he told her." Before moving their hands and the shifter downwards. "This is the second."

Cameron nodded quickly in agreement, the gears not really the first thing on her mind. He moved their hands diagonally across. "This is third." He moved down. "Forth." Then he moved them diagonally. "And fifth." He looked up to her and caught her eyes as he moved their hands down once again. "And this is reverse."

Cameron gazed down at their hands, and then back up to House. "Okay." She nodded, her voice a bit hoarse. "I think I got that."

_She didn't get any of that. _

"Good." He removed his hand from hers slowly and put them in his lap. "Now, place it back into the first gear." He watched her fumble around the shifter before placing it into gear. "Good. Now this part is really tricky. To make it move, release the clutch slowly."

Cameron placed both hands at ten and two on the steering wheel, bracing herself. "Put your seatbelt on."

He quirked a brow at her in confusion. "We're in a parking lot."

"I don't care. Just do it." She told him defiantly, her hands holding the steering wheel tightly.

"Yes Mom." He rolled his eyes, pulling the belt across his chest. "Now release the clutch…_slowly_."

Cameron released the clutch a little too quickly, and the car inevitably lurched forward and died. "What just happened?" She asked in horror.

"You just stalled the engine because you released it too quickly." A smirk danced across his lips. "I'd be reassuring and say it happens to everyone but I'd be lying."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "I'm trying this again." She held down the clutch, put it back into neutral and switched on the ignition. She moved it back to first gear, and began to release the clutch again, this time _very _slowly.

Nothing was happening.

"Too slow?" She asked him.

"No sweetheart that's fine." He grinned mockingly. "We have all the time in the world. I'm sure those sick patients can cure themselves."

"Shut up." She tossed back. "You're making me nervous."

"Hey." He said pretending to be hurt by her words. "Less time insulting me, more time trying to get the car to move."

"I am trying!" She snapped, and without thinking pulled her foot completely off the clutch.

The car suddenly jerked forward in the direction of another car, and Cameron almost screamed in terror. She quickly tried to find the break, but it was too late. They smashed into the back of the parked car, the heavy jolt forcing them both to realize that there would be some damage.

Cameron quickly jumped out of the car to assess the damage. Her hands quickly went to her mouth when she saw that they'd put a large dint into the back of the other car.

House limped over as well, however only to assess his car. "Not even a scratch." He grinned, bending down to view the front.

"House!" Cameron quickly exclaimed. "What about this one? Look at the dint!" Her eyes looking over the damage done to the other car in horror.

"So?" The diagnostician once again viewed the car's familiar number plate and shrugged. "It's just Wilson's."

"Wilson's?" Cameron quickly gasped. "Oh my God, I've destroyed Wilson's car."

"Yeah, good work." House grinned, jumping into the driver's side of his car and yelling to her through the window. "Come on...You don't want to walk back do you?"

Cameron blinked a few times in uncertainty. "What? We're just going to leave it here?"

House simply shrugged, and Cameron stared at him in disbelief. She shook her head, and jumped into the passenger's seat of House's car, intent on telling Wilson exactly what had happened as soon as they got back to the hospital.

House turned the car around, and began to drive back in the direction of the hospital, casually humming some random tune to himself.

"So." He smiled, turning to her. "Same time tomorrow?"

End…


End file.
